


Familiar Brown Eyes (Sneak Peek)

by Michael_Demos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sneak Peek, Werewolf!character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Dr. Gearloose discovers Fenton as a werewolf; sneak peek for a larger fanfiction
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Familiar Brown Eyes (Sneak Peek)

_ “Don’t look at me!!” _

Dr. Gearloose paused in surprise, hand an inch away from the light switch. “Cabrera?” He asked, squinting into the room. His partner sounded- worried? Distressed? No, panicked.

Dropping his hand, the scientist walked forward, snapping his fingers for Lil’ Bulb. “Cabrera-“

“Go away!!”

Dr. Gearloose scowled. Fenton had never raised his voice, to anyone. “Cabrera, what’s going on in there?”

“Nothing!” He heard a scrabbling sound, like fingernails on tile, and a thud, then a crash.

“That’s it,” he exclaimed in annoyance, swooping down to pick up the walking lightbulb.

_ “No!!” _

As the light rose, illuminating the room, Dr. Gearloose gasped- because those weren’t his coworker’s clawed feet. Those weren’t his coworker’s furry legs and chest. Those weren’t his coworker’s overlarge paws-

“I told you not to look,” the werewolf moaned, peeking at Dr. Gearloose.

-but those were certainly his coworker’s familiar brown eyes.


End file.
